T'étais pas sensé dormir ?
by Peluchette
Summary: Quand G-Dragon et TOP partagent une chambre... Les choses peuvent déraper !


Le concert de BIG BANG venait de terminer, épuisés, les membres se rendirent à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche et se reposer. Ils attendirent dans le hall, puis firent la répartition des chambres. Tae Yang, Seung Ri et Dae Sung partageraient une chambre tandis que TOP et G-Dragon en partageraient une autre.

G-D : J'vais prendre une douche !

TOP : Ok...

TOP entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, il alluma la télé pour se distraire, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant donc il l'éteignit. Il fit quelques pompes histoire d'être en forme pour les concerts de la semaine (ViiVii... TOP est un sur-homme ^^) La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un G-dragon mouillé et avec pour seul barrage à sa nudité une serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que TOP le voyait torse nu et pourtant à cette vision tout son corps s'enflamma. Il suivait des yeux un goutte d'eau qui dévalait le long de son torse pour aller se lover dans son nombril.

G-D : Euh... SeungHyun, ça va pas ?

TOP : Hein... Euh.. Je... Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et se jeta sous l'eau froide.

TOP : Nan mais ça va plus moi ! Ca doit être la fatigue... (Mais oui mais oui... On te croit tous mon 'tit SeungHyun)

Il se savonna, se rinça et sortit de la douche , nouant à son tour une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortit de la salle de bain et resta en beug à l'entrée de la chambre pendant quelques minutes. G-Dragon, toujours pas habillé, lui tournait le dos, il se trémoussait sur le son de la chaîne-hifi qui était allumée. Il voyait les courbes fines de ses hanches ondulaient dans un mouvement lent et sensuelle. Des gouttes s'échapaient de ses cheveux encore mouillés, pour aller se perdre dans la serviette qui était toujours sur sa taille.

TOP : JiYong ! Rhabille toi !

G-Dragon n'entendait pas ce que TOP lui disait, il se contenta de se déhancher un peu plus sur la musique. TOP sentait son bas-ventre brûler, ses battements de coeur s'accéléraient... Il tenta vainement de reprendre ses esprit jusqu'au moment où la serviette de G-dragon se dénoua et tomba sur le sol. Celui-ci n'eût pas le temps de la ramasser que deux bras puissant le plaquèrent contre le mur. Il sursauta et tenta de se retourner mais TOP l'en empêcha. Il vint planter ses dent dans le coup de G-Dragon, qui gémit de douleur, il dessera ses lèvres et fit remonter sa langue jusqu'à la machoir de G-dragon.

G-D : SeungHyun..Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. Arrê..AAAH !

Il ne pût finir sa phrase car TOP venait de s'emparer de sa virilité brusquement.

TOP : Chuuuut...

TOP dénoua sa propre serviette et il colla son sexe tendu contre les fesses du plus jeune. Il embrassa doucement sa nuque, décendant sur ses omoplates. Il frotta son torse contre le dos de G-Dragon, qui gémit plus fort quand les mouvements de poignet de TOP se firent plus secs et rapides.

G-D : N... Hmmmm.. Nan ! SeungHyun... Attends...

TOP n'écouta pas les protestations du chanteur et s'introduisit en celui-ci, sur un gémissement rauque. G-Dragon poussa un cri de douleur et des larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux.

TOP : Excuse moi... Je vais être plus doux...

Il attendit que son désormais amant (il a pas trop eu le choix non plus ^^) s'habitue à l'intrusion. Il embrassait son dos, caressait ses hanches. G-Dragon tourna son visage, fixant TOP de ses yeux brillant.

G-D : SeungHyun... Embrasse moi !

TOP approcha son visage de celui de G-Dragon et colla doucement ses lèvres aus siennes. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur du plus jeune qui ouvrit la bouche. Sa langue vint retrouver sa jumelle pour une danse sensuelle. Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur et se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Soudain TOP donna un coup de rein violent à l'intérieur de son amant qui se retourna pour aggriper le mur, dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il répéta le même mouvement, accélérant la cadance. TOP colla G-dragon un peu plus au mur, la virilité de celui-ci entra en contact avec le mur en carrelage glacé, il poussa un petit cri aigü, et ses jambes lâchèrent. TOP Le soutint le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprit, puis il recommença à donner de puissant coup de rein. Il griffer le dos du jeune chanteur tant le plaisir était intense. G-Dragon se cambra et fit entrer TOP en lui au maximum, jusqu'à toucher sa prostate. Il poussa un ultime gémissement en se libérant entre lui et le mur, sentant les muscle de son amant se ressérer sur lui fit exploser TOP à son tour.

Il se colla à G-Dragon, embrassant lentement son cou, sa mâchoir... Puis il sentit que le corps de son amant se fesait plus lourd, il regarda de plus près pour voir que celui-ci dormait debout. Il sourit devant l'idiotie de la scène et emmena G-Dragon sur le lit. La vision de son corps plein de sueur sou les dras fit battre son coeur un peu plus fort.

TOP : JiYong.. Je t'aime..., murmura t-il.

G-D : Moi aussi je t'aime...

TOP : T'étais pas sensé dormir ?

G-D : ...

Il n'eût aucune réponse car son amant s'était rendormi comme un bébé.

TOP : Pffff... Tu ressemble à un enfant.

Il s'allonga à ses côtés, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras et finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
